Chris the Flowergirl
by Panda-chanchan
Summary: Chris is the Legend Blader of Winter, and his new nickname suits his personality like a glove. But when a witch casts a spell on him, he does things contary to what he usually does, and the Dungeon Boys need to find a cure for him to stop humiliating himself. Can Chris turn back to normal, or will he stay like this - forever? Dedicated to a deviation on DA.
1. Chapter 1: Chrissy Disappears

"Go, Phantom Orion!"

The Dungeon Boys watched Chris cast his final attack upon his opponent, whose bey was swirling from side to side. Victory was near.

"Barnard Loop!"

The constellation of Orion formed above the ring, then pillars of light surrounded it, caging the opponent's bey. Orion glowed a fluorescent pink, and emerged into its bit beast form - a skull-like ghost. At last, Orion raged full throttle towards its opponent then consuming it, leaving its owner in trauma. The opponent's bey then fell onto the surface of the ring, and Chris's opponent fell to his knees in utter disappointment.

Chris had won - again.

The crowd roared over his trimuph, and the Dungeon Boys were equally as thrilled to see him finally blading like a real blader. At the end of the match, the boys rushed down to the centre of the arena and surrounded him with joy.

"Way to go! Chris!"

"That was a really clean win!"

"Awesome!"

But Chris wasn't thisexcited over his victory. He felt it was something everyone, including himself, should have expected. After all, he _is _the Legend Blader of Winter - and as a Legend Blader, he _is_ one of the strongest bladers in the world.

Hearing their compliments, Chris just smiled coolly at the boys.

"Pfft, you're always this cool, Chris." King snarled, patting him on the back. "Can't you show a bit more...emotion?"

Chris smirked.

"Leave that for yourself, King. I'm not _that_ sort - like you."

And before the boys could annoy him with more praises and questions, Chris exited through the passageway behind him, leaving the boys behind - or to put it in another way, abandoning them with the crazy cheering crowd - which was the usual "cool boy" way to "impress" (Unknowingly, he had _tons_ of female fans and supporters).

"Well then, see you guys another time."

Or maybe at least he would glance back and wave them goodbye. So he was just unwilling to show off his emotions and feelings "as they are". Even so, Zeo was still disgusted of his "cool boy" attitude.

"Hmph, I'm going to kick his butt one day! He's so arrogant, I sometimes want to punch him in the face!" scoffed Zeo, crossing his arms, disgusted.

Masamune couldn't agree more. "Yeah, and one day, I'm gonna beat him with my Unicorno! I won't forget the time when he first beat me!"

Toby just smiled, and King patted Masamune on the shoulder, wearing a fake grin on his face. "Yeah. Hope you could." he laughed.

But deep down he knew Masamune would lose to Chris no matter how many times he fought him...unless something miraculous happened.

After all, Chris is not only the Legend Blader of Winter, he is also the 100% Premium American ass-schooling champ. Duh, him and Phantom Orion - Kick-ass. Period.

* * *

_Ever since Chris was a child, he was destined to become a strong blader. He enjoyed having and watching bey battles unlike the many children at his school whom rather take up more "mainstream" hobbies. Because of this, he had little, even no friends at school. Even if he could find friends, they usually wouldn't share his hobby, or more specifically, passion. _

_He was always part of the "unpopular crowd" - I mean, those who "deserve" to get bullied at school. _

_Due to this, his parents had applied him into three different schools. Nevertheless, it didn't help Chris find friends._

_Instead, when he was in 6th grade, it burdened him to get a few...opposers._

_After Chris revealed his passion for beyblading to a "friend" called Mark, Mark immediately fell out of his seat into hysterical laughter. But it wasn't kind laughter, it was mocking laughter. One day later, Mark and his pack came over to his seat, had a good time bullying him, and left him feeling abused as they took his Bey out to the corridors for a flashy "show-off". He heard people outside calling him "kid", "immature" and all kinds of insults._

_From that day on, Chris never admitted his passion for beyblading to anyone- ever again._

_One rainy day, when Chris was walking home, he suddenly saw someone surrounded by a group of bullies. He could have walked past by like some sort of outsider, but instead he cast his Bey to the bullies' Beys and flung them out of the makeshift battlefield before their very eyes. That someone he met accepted him into their group, but then tragically abandoned him during a tournament due to that he was too strong - even unbeatable._

_So people either were scared of him, or despised him._

_Actually, Chris wasn't cool. He just needed some friends, but due to that he couldn't take the pain of losing friends, he'd rather stay alone. He wouldn't even have the guts to go into "warm" mode as he'd feared that it would frighten off people._

_Maybe Ginga was right. Hot dogs are for wimps. He's eating one with fried onions on it right now. Ginga loves his friends like a god but would probably find it hard to accept the fact that he likes hot dogs, especially with fried onions on them, so maybe next time when Ginga comes to visit him in America and Chris suddenly has the urge for a hot dog, he'd lie to say that he needed a long trip in the toilet. _

_Ehem, in a nice, clean toilet in a posh cafe._

* * *

Chris strolled along the busy streets, trying to get himself to forget about those unpleasant times, and think about _now_.

_Maybe I need some coffee to clear up my mind._ Chris thought.

Skimming the streets for any coffee shops or Starbucks, he finally saw one at the near end of the street. Sounded good for him. So he came along by the store and went in.

When he entered the coffee shop, he saw that the environment there was nice and warm. The lighting was rather dim such that it was romantic. Light music was playing in the store and the seats and tables there were - gasp - antique. Chris wouldn't even think about sitting on these antique seats. He thought about getting a coffee to-go and go sip it in a nice park instead.

_This store is creeping me out. _Chris thought.

Yep, and the store was so old that the things around him would come to life and spring at him. He knew there was something dark about this store, but he just couldn't figure out was it was, or the thoughts would definitely make him shiver.

_Or maybe the store isn't so creepy at all. I must scaring myself again - silly me._

After mentally struggling with his doubts and fears, Chris (courageously) managed to go to the counter and order something to drink.

He looked up at the board.

_Hmm...Black Coffee, Mocha, Latte...I should just get a mocha to go._

"Umm, excuse me?" he said, trying to look confident. But no-one was there to recieve his order.

He tried saying it louder.

"Umm, excuse me?"

A creaking noise came from the far end of the store, and Chris found that someone would finally come and take his order. The person was a stereotypical grandma who wore flowery dresses. She had a rather pale complextion, and the wrinkles on her hands and face showed her to be full of age - looking old and wise.

"Yes, my dear?" she replied, looking up at Chris with her unnaturally big eyes, which glared at him with sheer lovingness. She looked like a kitten begging for her owner's love. Her way of speech and expression freaked Chris out. (Luckily, he'd suppressed a gasp of fear.)

_Okay. This is freaking me out. I need to get out real fast._

Chris was so scared, he spat out the words, "CanIhaveamochaplease?"

The old lady gave Chris a puzzled look. Tilting her head at an angle, she wanted Chris to translate the "big word" he just said.

This wasn't Chris's lucky day.

He slowed down a bit, "I said, I wanted a mocha."

To make things even worse, he found that the old lady couldn't hear properly. She cupped her hand towards her ear to tell Chris that she could hardly hear what he could say.

Ironically, she could sense that Chris was waiting outside her counter.

Chris was getting impatient now. He couldn't show the kind old lady that she had got onto his nerves, and automatically closed his eyes to take a deep breath, then took another and shouted into the old lady's ear.

"I - WANT - A - MO - CHA!"

Finally, the old lady could get what he was saying. She nodded at him happily, and slowly limped over to the brewing machine to brew his coffee.

_That was so embarassing._

While she was getting on with that, Chris feebly leaned with his back facing the counter, irriated.

_Oh God. I shouldn't have come here._ He thought, palming his face in frustration.

While Chris was busy feeling frustrated, little did he know that the old lady was a witch. She had percieved that her subject was a miserable person all his life, and decided to help him dissolve his despair - in her own way. Since Chris wasn't looking, she slipped into her secret cupboard and took out a pink colored potion. She twisted the cork of the bottle so quietly that barely any squeaking was heard, lest that he would suspect about what she'd put in his mocha, but, her subject wasn't looking at the back of the counter anyway. He was looking at the hot dog store outside. So she slowly put in a few drops of the potion into his mocha, then quickly slipped the potion back into her cupboard.

"Your coffee's ready, dear." She cooed in her unusually kind voice. Chris, not expecting this, jumped. That voice of hers sent shivers down his spine. Anyway, Chris awkwardly turned to counter to pay and recieve his coffee - from the old lady's hands.

"Thankyou." he spat, and dashed out of the door.

The old lady behind him smiled darkly.

* * *

It was two weeks since Chris had disappeared from the tournament grounds. He'd skipped battles, and eventually "generously" gave in to his opponents, including Zeo and Masamune - who were both elated to get a free trip to the quarterfinals.

While King was outside having a fierce battle with a strong opponent, the three Dungeon boys sat at the waiting room watching King's epic fight on TV. Although Masamune and Zeo were absorbed into his fight, Toby rather worried about what had happened to Chris. He felt that something wasn't right about Chris's sudden disappearance.

He needed to find out about his disappearance quickly, or else-

"Toby!" blurted Zeo, "Look! King won!"

Toby blankly turned to the screen, glaring at it for a moment before realizing to tell King about Chris's strange disappearance.

But at the very time Toby was about to shoot out the door, Masamune had a little request.

"Hey Toby? Awesome battle huh? That was so epic, you should record it on-"

"Sorry guys! I have to go!" Toby said, overlapping Masamune's last few words.

Zeo and Masamune watched Toby zip out through the door before they could ask what was going on. After Toby went out, an awkward silence formed between the remaining two boys, who were both staring at the door, gaped. They crossed looks and looked at the door again, having no idea what the rush was for.

Toby ran with all his might to find King around the waiting area, and happened to find King at the lounge, weakly half-lying on a sofa, trying to get a good rest before going into the Dungeon Boys' waiting room to celebrate.

"King!"

Hearing Toby yell, King struggled to sit up properly. He knew that if Toby was trying tell the boys - including him - something, it was gravely important, or in this case, gravely urgent. Toby stopped beside him, catching his breath before he could start saying anything.

King quickly averted his head to Toby. Usually Toby would come to tell him good news but today was the contary. Toby didn't sound anticipated at all. He sound worried, then King knew something went wrong - _terribly_ wrong.

"What happened?"

As Toby relaxed his breathing, he looked to the Greek (or maybe now he's Greek-American) boy with a worried glare.

"Did you notice that Chris was gone - for a long time?" Toby panted.

The Greek boy quickly and dully replied in a "I-already-know-that" tone, "Of course, it's posted everywhere in the Bey Times. If I didn't know then I wouldn't be a blader. He must be off the other side of America visiting his brother and having a nice vacation with him I think. What's with all the fuss?"

"But even if Chris needed a holiday in the middle of a tournament, he should have registered to the WBBA Off-tournament database! If the database has his name, the screen should have showed someone else's name instead of his in the last few matches!" Toby snapped.

King raised his brow in perplexion, giving Toby a "Huh?", and tried to digest the "system database logic" Toby had just mentioned. King tilted his head in thought for a moment, then pulled a sort of "I-kinda-get-it" expression with his brows. When the pieces were put into place, everything suddenly seemed to make sense. He knew Chris had a cool personality, but not enough to be cold that he was hostile or uncaring. He was a pain in the butt, but he wouldn't be bitchy enough to suddenly disappear from a tournament like Ryuuga, but at least send the boys an email of departure or something like that before he even left.

Something _was_ wrong.

King leaped off the sofa and gave Toby a stern look.

"We need to find him."

Toby nodded in agreement.

"Yep, then what about the boys?"

King gave Toby a confident grin.

"Masamune told me that his fight's up in six minutes, and adding on that his opponent is a real toughie, he'd be struggling to win! We have _lots_ of time - even more when you add on Zeo's fight. Confident that we'll find him in two hours or less. Come on! We've got a lost friend to find!"

And King started running into the distance.

However,Toby was shook by King's speech for a moment. He thought King would always approve and have faith in Masamune's every move and battle. Looks like he didn't always do that. Trying to recover from the sudden image break, he struggled to smile over it, and followed King to find Chris.

* * *

Haha! I bet none of you expected a new story! And -gasp- Two thousand plus words in one friggin' long chapter. (Well, I thought about breaking it into two, but...duh)

Sorry for having hardly any progress in Legend of Ares, but I'm thinking, so I'm procastinating and wrote this little story up. Don't worry, it'll just be a few (long) chapters long. LOL

I was inspired by a deviation on DA also called Chris the Flowergirl! Well, it's a simple piece of art, but I like how it's eccentric and dream-inspired~


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Horror Begin

"Quick, Toby!" shouted King as he stopped at the entrance of the bus, waiting for Toby to catch up.

Toby grew tired from running long distances, and simply couldn't catch up with the fast and agile King. Though nearing the entrance of the bus, his stamina reached his extremes, and lacked energy to walk up steps, hence needed King's support to help him get on the vehicle.

This was the fifth bus they've rode on today.

King lightly helped Toby to get a seat so he could get a good rest - for now. Toby sat in a leaned over posture, huffing and puffing from the heavy amount of exercise he did today. King could see that Toby wasn't used to running a lot, unlike him. Seeing Toby panting like a dog, he knew that he made Toby suffer a lot.

"Are you alright, Tob?" asked King, worried.

Toby, who was trying to recover, tiredly averted his head towards the Greek boy, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm fine...I just...couldn't...get used to...running so much." he panted.

The Greek boy gave a sigh of relief.

"Boy, I thought you were going to like pass out or something. Masamune told me that you had several surgeries before, so I thought you couldn't the load and-"

Toby widened his eyes a bit to expect King's next words.

"Sorry if I like...made you tired like hell and such..."

The Greek boy gave Toby a sorry look.

But Toby didn't mind at all. He just smiled with a nice "Never mind."

Suddenly, all eyes turned to the left side of the bus. The people started flocking to that side, trying to get a good look of what was going on. The boys, seeing the sudden flockage, looked to the window on their left.

Outside, there was a crowd of people at the local park, chattering and blabbering about what they saw.

"Ooh, look at that!"

"What a strange man he is!"

"Wonder if he's gay."

King, trying to get a good look of what was in the middle of the crowd, noticed a recognizable figure, but wasn't sure whether it was "what he was thinking about". Focusing on the moving blur in the middle, he knew it looked like someone.

He tapped Toby on the shoulder.

"Toby, we need to get off."

Toby looked up at him. He didn't know what was going on at all, but seeing King looking serious for some reason, he just tugged the string for a stop request.

As soon as the bus stopped, King yanked Toby off the bus, pulling him to the local park which was just a few streets nearby. Toby was a bit shocked (again) about the sudden pushes and tugs by King to get the local park, but whatever it was, it seemed fishy. _Very_ fishy. Nearing the crowd, they were close to seeing what the craze was about.

"I'm going to see what's going on." said King, leaving Toby at the back of the crowd.

King (impolitely) squeezed himself into the crowd. Of course, the people were certainly umamused of someone disturbing their photo-taking or entertainment session. King was going into the front row of the crowd until someone blocked him in order to take a good photo of the "attraction".

"Hey! You-"

But the obstacle in front of him didn't notice him and kept snapping away, tragically forcing King to stand on his toes to see what was going on (Since everyone in America were so tall). King, knowing that he was short, tried focusing on using other ways to check out the craze, and luckily, the obstacle in front of him held an iPhone - which definitely has a big-enough screen to see-

Wait a sec.

King, eyeing the screen, saw a seemingly recognizable figure. "Give me that!" He said rudely, snatching the phone from his "obstacle's" hands. King touched the lower left side of the screen to check for recent photos. Seeing the photos close up, he found something.

_The shock of lemony blonde hair, the piercing lavender eyes, the handsome face and physique-_

It was **_undoubtedly_** Chris.

"Wait, what-?!"

The "obstacle", who had gotten cross over King snatching his phone, snatched it back from King's hands, and angrily walked away. Now King, who was in the front of the crowd, along with Toby who catched up from behind, could rub their eyes to finally witness the greatest horror of their lives.

Chris, _the flowergirl_, who was frolicking over daisies and lilies, was singing "Over the Rainbow" while wearing the brightest smile ever worn on his originally stone-cold face. Not only he was smiling, singing and watering flowers, he was even dancing_ ballet_. The crowd wowed over his impeccable four and half megaspin and oh-so graceful leaps. He even wore a dress the color of the most radiant of whites and the most flowery pink lace _to match_.

The crowd continued to gasp and cheer over him, but the boys instead were completely dumbfounded by the sight, staring at it with their eyes so wide open that their eyeballs were at the brink of popping out of their sockets, and their jaws almost looked like they'd fall to the ground. They couldn't believe their friend was a flamboyant (but horrific) being, enthuaistic for flowers, singing and dancing and still counting - what happened to the Chris they knew?

King, who was shocked silly for a moment snapped out of his stance.

"Chris, what the freak are you doing?!".

The crowd had all eyes on him now. Chris, who originally was dancing and watering flowers, turned to face King. He cutely tilted his head, and answered gleefully in a girly tone, "I'm being happy! Everyone wants to be happy, don't you?". Chris then skipped over to him and gripped his wrists (Chris had a pretty strong grip). King looked up at his friend in sheer horror.

(Let the nightmare begin.)

"Come! Let's dance!"

"Holy-!" Before King could say anything else, Chris tugged him to the center of the "stage". Chris slipped his grip to King's hands and held on tightly. In a second, King knew he was in trouble, the next, Chris was spinning rapidly in perfect circles with him, and King was trying hard to keep up. The soles of his knee-length sandals were starting to melt from the friction created by vigorious spinning. Even worse, he was also starting to feel queasy.

He needed to stop.

Amid feeling queasy, he tried to face his friend and ordered him to stop, but it did nothing as Chris ignored his request and kept on spinning and laughing. King tried yelling in his face. Still, he was spinning and laughing. A few moments passed and King had made multiple attempts (while suppressing his queasiness) to get his friend to stop his spinning.

_Oh my God...this needs to stop-_

King was feeling really queasy now, but Chris still kept on spinning. Besides, Chris didn't know about King's gastrical discomfort, as the moans and groans of his ill-looking friend were completely covered by the cheering of the crowd. Adding on that he had his eyes shut, he wouldn't know a thing about his suffering friend.

"King!" Toby yelled from the crowd. Knowing that King couldn't tolerate Chris's spinning any longer, he needed to do something about it...but in the end, he needn't to do anything.

King, who couldn't take the spins any longer, felt a rush from his stomach, then...

**"FLURRRRRRRRRP-!"**

He threw up on Chris's dress.

Chris, now gaping at the mess on his originally white dress, (finally) let go off the Greek boy and flung him to the side, causing him to fall hard onto the ground. The Greek boy, now faltered, automatically rolled from a side position to a face-down positon, still moaning with uneasiness.

The crowd's cheering stopped, and the cheerful atmosphere thinned. All that was left for the crowd to see was the two figures, one barely conscious, the other quietly gasping at the disgustng mess on his once purely white dress, slowly showing lines of disgust on his face. As King continued to lie motionless on the ground, Chris started screaming. Then, he was stomping. Next, he started wailing and threw himself on the ground on his back, rolling back and forth and hitting the ground with his arms and legs (Toby and the crowd could have sworn they'd seen his legendary unders). The crowd knew that the show was over, and slowly spread, leaving the two Dungeon boys and Chris (still wailing and rolling on the ground) all alone.

When the people had gone, Toby rushed to King's side to check up on him (Barely noticing Chris).

"King! Are you alright? Say something!" he cried, shaking the Greek boy's motionless body from side to side.

The Greek boy answered him with a weak groan.

Toby helped King to lie on his back, and found the poor Greek boy looking half-dead from the vigorious spinning, his limbs lying flat on the ground like split jelly. The corner of his mouth had a strand of icky yellow vomit, now dried. As Toby slightly lifted him by the neck, King's head hung back - meaning that he wasn't in good condition. Seeing King like this, Toby anxiously got out his phone, and dialled for an ambulance to rush King to hospital (Seriously?).

As soon as that was done, Toby realized that he had totally forgotten about Chris. Was he still there? Toby, looking back, found that Chris had already gone, leaving a pile of vomit - and a special something on the floor.

Toby walked closer to the spot where Chris used to be, and found a unfinished cup of mocha near the bushes. Stepping over the pile of vomit, he walked to the cup of mocha and looked inside the cup. Nothing looked or smelt different, until Toby noticed a spark of pink floating at the surface of the drink. Toby carefully picked out the pink crystal-like object with his finger, and studied it for a while. The crystal-like object was sparkling like the ocean on a sunny day - nothing special; until Toby felt that he'd heard the crystal-like object gaggle.

Oh yes, it was gaggling all right, then, it melted on his finger and blackened to ashes, the leftovers crumbling onto the floor.

How weird.

Toby wasn't sure what it was, but maybe it did something to Chris - given that Chris was the one who drunk the coffee.

And the ambulance arrived.

* * *

_Voices surrounded the semi-conscious boy. They were worried voices, which concerned about his health status. The boy fluttered his eyes, his vision tottling around, unable to get into focus. His mind was throbbing from the aftermath of the spinning. As he managed to wake up a little more, he saw three blurry figures above him, one on his near right with silver hair, the one on his far right with amber hair, and the one on his left with spiky black hair. _

_They were his friends, Toby, Zeo and Masamune._

_Aren't Zeo and Masamune supposed to be in the tournament? Why are they here?_

King was getting into consciousness, and the boys around him displayed worried looks. Obviously, they were worried about him.

The boys saw that King had opened his eyes, and sighed in relief.

"Glad you're alright, King! We thought you were done for!" said Zeo.

"Yeah! We thought Chris would tire the heck out of you! Glad you're still alive, bro!" added Masamune.

_What? How did they know? _King thought.

Toby, who seemed like he could read King's mind, answered, "I told them both that Chris spun you half-dead. I also told them about Chris's sudden personality change."

King slowly sat up from his bed, ruffling his hair. "What?"

"Yeah! And me and Zeo rushed to the hospital to see you!" cried Masamune.

"Did you know that you slept for 4 hours already?" mentioned Zeo.

"What? I did?" King was surprised that he'd fainted for _just _four hours. But anyway, this told him how severe the effect was from spinning with a wild, personality-off Chris.

There was a long pause before Toby opened up to talk.

"Anyway, I think I've found something about Chris's sudden personality change."

The boys turned to Toby. Toby then took out a small clear bag with a few pink crystal-like objects.

"This was what I found in what I suspect is Chris's drink. Since Chris isn't someone who does drugs or whatsoever, we think that someone put something in his drink."

"Then how do you know this is his drink?" asked King.

"Easy, by logic. Well, from what I know, Chris usually likes to go into quiet, relaxing places like parks to enjoy drinks, usually coffee. And since Chris would stay at the park, I think he consumed the drink, then went "off" - I mean like in personality, like how Chris is usually cool and stuff."

Toby then added. "We need to find out what these crystals are, and what they do. Besides, we need to find where Chris bought the drink, since the cup has no noticable prints or brandings."

The boys looked at one another.

"Now that's hard." said Zeo, rubbing his chin.

"Yes," replied Toby. "And I think it'll take a genius, or two to help us crack the case."

* * *

Woo-hoo! Second chappie finished! This was pretty quick, and it's usually not normal for me to update that fast, since I need time to think about how the story goes and all that stuff. =0=

But anyway! Enjoy!

Please review!

I made a few edits in the story! I also editted some awkwards parts, so I hope it's a better read this time!


	3. Chapter 3: Yuuki Passes By

Five days, and Chris the flowergirl was appearing in the headlines; In newspapers, in tabloids, even on the web.

The boys could do nothing but watch their friend humilate himself by doing ballet, watering flowers and being girly. Chris looked hopeless, and the boys couldn't do anything about his "personality switch".

Back at the Dungeon Gym, King had today's issue of the Bey Times in his hands, and was now reading the headlines and was shaking his head in hopelessness while taking in each word. Masamune and Zeo sat at the Dungeon bench, their minds completely blank, and Toby, who was at the window, silently prayed that they could find a way to bring their friend back. No-one talked to each other.

There was only silence - grieving, lonely silence. Excluding the ruffling of the newspaper.

Once King finished reading the newspaper, he crunched the pieces of paper into a ball and roughly threw it aside. No-one looked at him.

As the silence continued, they realized it would be a challenge to bring their friend back. King looked towards the boys, who were still sulking in hopelessness. King did nothing but sigh.

He tried to break the silence.

"Maybe...something might help us."

No-one answered.

And that moment, the computer started beeping.

It was a new video call.

Zeo turned to King, and turned his head to the computer, telling him to answer the call.

King gruntled, and grudgingly pushed the "Call" button on the computer.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said dully.

"Hey Guys! How are all of you?" rose a lively voice from the other end of the line.

The video flicked on, and the Dungeon Boys found out that the voice belonged to Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" King blurted, surprised. "How come you-"

"Yeah! I'm in America!"

Yuuki gave him an anticipated expression. "So how are the other boys? I mean, Masamune-san, Zeo-san and Toby-san. Are you guys fine?"

King looked back at the boys with a frown. The other boys crossed looks. An awkward silence formed between the boys.

Toby dryly broke the silence.

"Umm...we..."

Yuuki knowing that the boys weren't usually like this knew that something was wrong.

"What happened? Is...is there something wrong?"

The boys just stared at the screen, quietly admitting Yuuki's assumption.

After a long pause, Yuuki spoke up again.

"Is there anything I can help you with? I mean...like, I can help with anything! As long as you need help, I can be there to solve it for you! I after all kinda know lots of stuff so I can help you with my knowledge and stuff...if ... if you want..."

Another long pause. The boys once again faced each other. Toby made a hand gesture to tell the boys to come over his side to discuss about something - which made Yuuki nervous.

Yuuki, who was on the other end of the line was sweating now. What were they talking about? He prayed that they wouldn't mention about doubting his-

"Yuuki."

Yuuki, who was in the middle of thinking about what they were discussing, overeacted to the call of his name - nervously jiggling around trying to collect himself before replying them with a shaky "Uhh...Yes?"

He was now face-to-face with King now. Yuuki was waiting for a reply.

"You see Yuuki, we've been dealing with some issues lately. It's about our friend, Chris."

Yuuki widened his eyes. "Oh, do you mean the Legend Blader of Winter, Chris? What's wrong with him lately?"

"Well, lately, he's had this sudden personality twist, like, he's gone from blading and kicking as- no wait, I mean butt, kicking butt to watering flowers and dancing ballet and stuff. We don't know what's happened to him but we're definitely sure that it's not some mental disorder that caused it."

Yuuki tilted his head in thought.

"Hmm...then could it be some sort of...brain jam?"

King raised his brow.

"Uhh..."

Toby came over to the computer from the window. Showing Yuuki the pink crystals he'd found in what he suspects is Chris's drink.

"Yuuki," Toby began, "We found this in what we suspect is Chris's drink, do you know what these are?"

Yuuki glared at the crystals Toby provided for him, trying to remember what the crystals are.

"I think..."

"You know what these crystals are?" blurted Masamune from behind, standing up happily.

"Wowah!" said Yuuki. "You scared me!"

"Now I have to go and remember it again..." he murmured. "Ugh...what is it?"

The boys now had their eyes glued to the screen, expecting for Yuuki's reply, while watching him knock the side of his head. (Yuuki had his head facing the ground so he wouldn't be scared off by the boys' glares.)

"I know!" he shouted.

The Dungeon Boys, except King and Toby, flocked to the screen, saying "What is it?" at the same time.

"Well," began Yuuki, taking out a book from underneath his desk. "I think this is the crystalized form of some sort of medival potion."

"A medival potion?" said Zeo, furrowing his brow.

"Uh-huh, and I've been reading about it recently. Since Dunamis-"

"Dunamis?!" King blurted. "How did he ask you from over the other side of the world?"

Yuuki paused for a moment, then shakily replied, "Uh...Details later."

Yuuki then cleared his throat. "Now, back to the potion. During the medival times, there were people called witches - well not those which are stereotypically thought to fly on brooms with black cats at midnight, but those who make contact with evil spirits and stuff, and one of their favorite activities was to brew potions, and potions at that time was to act like drugs."

"So Chris just had drugs?" asked Masamune suddenly, a little stunned.

Yuuki answered, "Well, I just said that potions _act_ like drugs, but it's not a drug really."

Then he continued, "Anyway, more about potions. The witches gathered different sorts of herbs and animal blood and other stuff to brew potions to get the emotional effect they want on themselves - and actually, there _are_ forbidden potions that give a long-term effect on people."

Toby focused on the little pink crystals.

_Hmm...forbidden potions?_

Toby suddenly thought of a question. "Hey, Yuuki?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to ask you. Is there any cure for those who've taken the potions, especially _forbidden potions_?"

Yuuki wrinkled his brows, then flipped his book open, mumbling to himself while trying to find the pages Toby requested.

"Uh...Um...Yeah..." He read through the pages to clearly understand the text. "Well, in the medival times, people usually used prayers and stakes to ward off the effects of these potions since they believed that it was the work of the devil at that time, but now-"

Yuuki looked up to face them.

"I believe that modern medicines can treat the effects of these potions, but since these normal medival potions...Uh, so how long has Chris been like this - off personality?"

"Almost three weeks, Yuuki. He's been like this for almost three weeks." said Toby as soon as Yuuki fired the question.

"Hmm...then I think your friend isn't in quite a good condition."

The boys widened their eyes with semi-scared expressions on their faces.

"What?" King cried.

Yuuki continued. "I think it might be the work of a forbidden potion then. The effect of normal potions just last for a few days, but forbidden potions can last up to weeks, months even years."

The boys, after hearing this, felt like all hope was lost - their minds were completely blank and they felt they were at the point of breaking down.

Once again, there was this long pause.

"...So, Chris is going to be like this, like probably, _forever_?" pessimistically choked the Greek boy.

"But...There is an alternative cure."

Yuuki's soft voice lead the boys to see hope. Overwhelmed, the boys all howled correspondingly, but everyone was speaking the same thing - "What is it?"

Yuuki, who was frightened by their reaction, spent some time to collect himself again, and began to speak the magical words the boys wanted to hear.

"Since forbidden potions are also used with forbidden spells, then the right spell might bring your friend back."

"Yuuki, are you serious? It is _that_ easy?" Zeo scoffed.

Yuuki shook his head. "There are many spells, Zeo. It's not as easy as you think. You need to think carefully about what works and what makes Chris go even more "personality-off".

Then he ripped a page from the book, and popped it into the scanner. After clicking on a few buttons, he sent the material away.

"These are the spells you might need. They could be useful for you."

Yuuki gave them a nice smile. "Good luck guys! Hope I could hope you!"

"Yeah...you really helped us a lot." sniffed Toby.

"You were like our light in the darkness." added King, not noticing that a smile cracked from his once grief-strickken face.

Yuuki blushed. "No, not really, I was just there to help really. If you guys need any more help, you can call me!"

"Not a problem, bye Yuuk!" bid the Greek boy, his grin now fully appearing on his face.

And Yuuki signed out.

Toby turned to the other Dungeon Boys.

"Listen up guys!" Toby bellowed, "We have hope! We can save our friend!"

The others cheered as Toby logged into the Dungeon inbox.

"Now to open up the Dungeon inbox and see what Yuuki's got for us, so...now the first spell...Let's see..."

* * *

YAY! The third chapter's done! And...wow, just a thousand and five hundred plus words. That is...quite abnormal for me...

SEE? I told you that I'd write long chapters! And now I don't think CtF (Short for Chris the Flowergirl) is just a few chapters long now...I think it needs a few more chapters! It's a number of long chapters now! HAHA!

Please review! Or...I'LL GET CHRIS THE FLOWERGIRL TO SPIN YOU TO DEATH. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Panda-chan, what the freak?)


End file.
